


Untitled Persona 3 Fan Fiction

by AlbaStudios



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStudios/pseuds/AlbaStudios
Summary: Yukari can't sleep and decides to look for some company.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Untitled Persona 3 Fan Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is just an idea I had that took a couple of days to write.
> 
> \- I apologise if it isn't the best-written fanfic out there. I'm better with stage-/screenplays than I am with literature.
> 
> \- This is a partial adaptation of a Makoto/Yukari Doujin I read once. Some dialogue will be parallel, whereas other parts will be entirely different.

Yukari was having trouble sleeping that night. She had a lot on her mind; it had been nearly a month since the Specialised Extracurricular Execution Squad (S.E.E.S.) defeated the Greater Shadows Arcanum Fortune and Arcanum Strength. Not only that, but the same night, one of the earliest members of S.E.E.S., Shinjiro Aragaki, lost his life after being shot by a member of an opposing team of Persona users known as Strega. Only one Greater Shadow remained, and the next full moon was only five days away. Once defeated, the Dark Hour and Tartarus would disappear forever, and all of S.E.E.S.’ hard work will have paid off. If they failed… well… none of them even wanted to think about that.

It wasn’t all bad, though. Yukari had recently entered a romantic relationship with S.E.E.S.’ field leader, Makoto Yuki, who had just transferred to Gekkoukan High School six months earlier. She began to develop a crush on him shortly after he transferred (even if she didn’t like to show it), but her feelings weren’t fully confirmed until S.E.E.S.’ vacation in Yakushima, when Makoto came to comfort her after she learned that her deceased father, Eiichiro Takeba, was almost solely responsible for the creation of the Dark Hour. They started dating soon after. Much to her surprise, Makoto actually asked HER out, and while she was more than able to keep her composure on the outside, she was internally ecstatic that he felt the same way, and it all led up to earlier that day, when they finally shared their first kiss.

Yukari looked over at the clock, which now read 5:00 AM.

“ _I have to be up in an hour,_ ” she thought. “ _Is it really worth trying to sleep at this point?_ ”

After thinking on it for a little bit, she concluded that one hour of sleep wouldn’t be much better than none at all, so she got up and started towards her room door. The third floor hallway outside was deserted as one would expect, but she checked both directions twice just to be sure. Once she knew it was safe, she headed towards Makoto’s room, one floor below.

Iwatodai Dormitory was co-ed, but there was a strict policy that girls weren’t allowed in boys’ rooms, or vice versa, except under special circumstances; that is, if Student Council President Mitsuru Kirijo, who also happened to be in charge of the dorm, specifically allowed it, which was rare. Despite this, Makoto and Yukari would often spend private time together anyway as long as they were sneaky about it, and despite a few close calls, they hadn’t been caught yet.

When Yukari finally reached Makoto’s room, she opened the door slowly.

“Hey,” she whispered, “are you awake?”

Makoto, who had now been woken up from an indescribably bizarre dream, tried to sit up as best he could. He tried to come up with an answer, but he was so disoriented, all that came out was “Huh?”

“I know it’s early,” Yukari continued, “but I can’t sleep. Can I stick around here for a little while?”

Before Makoto could even process the question, Yukari had already let herself in and closed the door behind her.

“You look like you just woke up,” she said.

“What tipped you off?” Makoto tried to say, but again, all he could manage was “Huh?”

“Come on,” Yukari said, jumping on top of Makoto, not in a sexual way but in more of a get-up-already way. “Get up already.”

Suddenly, Yukari began to feel something hard pressing against her, just slightly above her belly button.

“Somehow, I knew you’d be happy to see me,” she said, playfully. “Let’s see what’s inside.”

Yukari pulled away Makoto’s underwear, and his erect penis catapulted upward.

“This must be the rumoured morning wood, or should I say ‘morning Tartarus’?” said Yukari, giggling. “What do you say I ‘clean it up’ for you?”

She started sucking his dick slowly. As Makoto’s dick got harder, Yukari’s pussy got wetter, even to the point of juices leaking through her panties, and eventually, precum began to discharge from Makoto’s penis. Makoto breathed in sharply.

“Does this feel good?” Yukari asked.

“Yeah,” replied Makoto, “but I’m still really tired. If we were to… well… you know…”

Yukari knew exactly what he meant by that.

“We can’t do that here!” she snapped in a loud whisper. “If Mitsuru-senpai finds out, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Please,” said Makoto. “We have five days left before the final battle, and when the Dark Hour vanishes, our memories might go with it.”

Despite it potentially getting them both in trouble, Yukari did like the idea.

“OK,” she said and began to unbutton her cardigan, also removing her skirt and panties so that only her bra remained.

The two locked lips. Unlike the kiss from earlier that day, this one was quite sexual, with their tongues clashing, neither letting the other dominate. Suddenly, Yukari withdrew.

“Oh, there’s something I forgot to mention,” she said. “You’ll have to be gentle. Otherwise, I won’t be able to hold back my voice. Also, I need to be back in my room by six so that no one finds out I was here.”

“I understand,” said Makoto, and before Yukari had a chance to lie down, Makoto began to tickle her clitoris with his tongue. Yukari fell backwards, her head hitting the pillow, blushing and moaning with pleasure.

“Oh, that feels so good,” she said between heavy breaths, her pussy dripping profusely and eyes watering.

A few moments later, Yukari began to feel liquids building up inside her, almost as if she had to pee, but she knew this was no urine.

“Oh, God… I think I’m gonna--”

Before she could finish her sentence, it was already too late, as vaginal fluid splattered all over the bed and Makoto’s face, with Yukari letting out a long, loud groan from her orgasm. She looked up to see Makoto, completely drenched.

“Oh, my gosh! I’m so sorry,” she said, covering her mouth with her hands and still blushing, this time out of embarrassment.

“It’s OK,” said Makoto, reassuringly.

Yukari smiled at this. She sat up so that Makoto could undo her bra. When she laid back down, Makoto put his hands on her hips.

“ _Here we go,_ ” he thought and inserted his penis, causing Yukari to breathe in sharply before letting out a quiet squeak.

As Makoto moved, Yukari tried her hardest not to moan too loudly.

“ _I know it’ll be bad if someone hears us,_ ” she thought, “ _but it’s impossible. I can’t control my voice, but his dick feels so good that I almost don’t care._ ”

Makoto kept moving in and out, and Yukari was enjoying every second of it.

“Don’t stop!” she said, now practically screaming with pleasure and holding onto the bedsheet tightly to keep her body from convulsing. “I’m almost there!”

“This is bad, Yukari!” said Makoto, noticing that his penis was starting to twitch. “I’m gonna cum soon, I think, or rather, let me cum inside you.”

“It’s OK.” said Yukari, still breathing heavily, her body quivering. “It’s a safe day.”

They both moaned loudly as he ejaculated inside her. Once he was finished, Makoto laid down next to her, out of breath.

“Oh, wow,” said Yukari, also out of breath but smiling. “That was amazing… What time is it?”

She checked the clock, which now read 6:30 AM.

“Oh, crap!” she said, scrambling to get her clothes back on. “I have to get going. See you at school.”

She quickly left the room, where she saw Junpei waiting in the hallway.

“Oh, hey, Yuka-tan. How’s it goin’?” said Junpei before pausing. “Wait… Yuka-tan?!”

“I swear this isn’t what it looks like,” said Yukari, but before she had a chance to make something up about sleepwalking, she heard Fuuka coming down the hall.

“Has anyone seen my torc wrench?” asked Fuuka before noticing Junpei snickering. “What’s so funny?”

She looked to see Yukari standing in the door, blushing, with Makoto in the background, having not had the chance to put his shirt back on.

“What happened here?” she asked, knowing full well what happened here.

Yukari sighed in utter defeat. “Please don’t tell Mitsuru-senpai.”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> You got to the end. I hope that means you enjoyed it. If so, I'm glad because I had a lot of fun writing it. Please comment and tell me what you thought of it. Constructive criticism is heavily encouraged.


End file.
